Confused with the Gods
by Luna Riven
Summary: The Enterprise discovers a world with two main deities who look strangely like Trip and T'pol. All seems to be going well- until Trip is poisoned. TripT'pol and HoshiTravis. Edit2: Unabandoned. I'll try to remember to finish typing this summer.
1. Chapter 1

Confused with the Gods

A/N: I wrote this a few years ago when Star Trek Enterprise was at the height of its popularity, back in 2004. I finished writing after a few months but never actually got around to typing up the whole thing. This summer, five years later, I've decided to take the time to locate the notebook I wrote it in, do some basic editing, and publish the rest. I don't expect to get many reviews, but if you're reading this, reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: Obviously Enterprise doesn't belong to me. If it did I probably wouldn't have procrastinated it on so much.

Ch 1 Aratoamin and A'maelamin

Captain Jonathan Archer stared down at the beautiful green and blue world. Small lights and lakes dotted the single large continent.

"It's definitely an M-class," Travis said from his position at navigation.

"The population is humanoid and there are two main languages, one for the continent and a less used one for the small islands. Their technology seems high enough for contact," Hoshi said.

"Well, then, let's hail them," Archer commanded.

Hoshi was about to comply, but a beeping sound came from her computer.

"Sir, we're being hailed from the surface." She looked to him for instructions.

"Put them through," he said.

A man appeared on the viewscreen. There were blue markings on his kindly face and he wore bright loose clothing.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you," he said smiling. "But, we noticed you floating around up there and wondered what you were up to."

"We were just about to contact you. I'm Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise."

"Ah, well, I'm Kolar. I deal with travelers. So, where are you from? I don't believe I've ever seen you before," the man returned.

"We're human, from Earth. We're on a mission of exploration," Archer replied.

"Exploration, eh? Well, you're more than welcome to come down and visit us," Kolar said, jovially.

"We'll be right down," the captain responded.

"Wonderful! I'll be waiting. Bring down as many as you would like." Kolar smiled and the viewscreen blinked off.

"It's nice to see a friendly face, for once," Archer commented, getting up. "Trip, T'pol, Hoshi and Travis, why don't you come along. Meet me in the docking bay in half an hour."

Twenty-three minutes later, the five of them took off, heading down for the planet below.

"I check out the weather down there and it's gorgeous. It's sunny, warm, and just about perfect," Trip commented.

"We couldn't ask for better," Archer said.

"I bet even you'll like it, T'pol." Trip grinned at the Vulcan science officer.

When they landed a small crowd had gathered. All of the people wore brightly-colored, loose clothing and they all had markings on their faces, but the marks were all different shapes and colors.

Captain Archer stepped out first, then Hoshi and Travis, then Commander Tucker and T'pol.

"Feels just like a beautiful, late spring day," Trip said, happily.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Kolar called joyfully, stepping out of his office. He came up and clapped a tan hand on Archer's shoulder in greeting.

"Hello," the captain gasped, having just had the breath knocked out of him. Kolar was stronger than he looked.

"This is Travis our navigation officer and Hoshi, our linguistics and communications officer."

Kolar clapped each of them on the shoulder, a bit more gently, having noticed the captain's reaction. Then, he bowed and pressed his forehead to Hoshi's hand. Hoshi smiled, blushing.

"And, this is Trip, our engineer, and T'pol, our science officer."

Kolar straightened up, grinning, but when the pair had made it to the front his jaw dropped. The crowd fell silent, then started whispering among themselves.

Trip glanced over at T'pol, then at Kolar, looking utterly confused.

"Aratoamin and A'maelamin!" a woman in the crowd murmured.

"Is there a problem? The captain asked.

Kolar recovered himself and whispered, in a rather amazed voice, "They- they are Aratoamin and A'maelamin."

"What are you talkin' about?" Trip asked.

"Well, you two have the same appearances as our gods, Aratoamin and A'maelamin," Kolar explained. "Come, I'll show you." He led them down the street to the center of the town to a huge beautiful building covered in bright, colorful tiles and stained glass. He took them inside and led them to a large mosaic mural on the main wall.

Then, it was Trip's turn for a jaw drop. For the mural depicted two beings. One, a male had light skin, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a navy blue outfit. He was facing the other being, a female, who was wearing a skin-fitting white outfit (much like what T'pol was wearing), had tan skin, short brown hair and eyes, and- _pointed ears_.

Surrounding the two figures were silver stars and graceful symbols of writing.

"Holy cow, they're us," Trip gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Disclaimer: Obviously, Enterprise doesn't belong to me, sadly.

A/N Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile

Hoshi walked up to the mural and began studying the words. Travis joined her.

"What does it say?" he asked, wonderingly.

"It tells of who they were, certain events that happened because of them, and-." She stopped dead, covered her mouth in an attempt to stop a giggle, and showed Travis her PADD with the translation of a certain line. Travis had to bite his lip to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

Oblivious to the pair, who were shaking with suppressed laughter, the captain said, "Well, the pictures do look a lot like you two."

"How can this be possible?" Trip asked, aghast.

"As far as I can tell, from the written descriptions," Hoshi said, finally containing her giggles (mostly). "Their personalities even fit yours."

"When were these deities first recorded?" T'pol questioned, in her usual calm tone.

"I'm not certain," Kolar replied. "I believe this building was made barely a cycle after they arrived."

T'pol held out her scanner, then raised an eyebrow.

"According to my scan, this building was erected before Vulcans had begun to explore space," she said.

"This cannot be happening," Trip groaned.

"And why not?" Kolar asked in normal cheerful manner. "Well, whether or not you two are Aratoamin and A'maelamin, you are no doubt hungry. Come, you shall eat with me."

He took them to a bright, warm looking building, where delicious aromas wafted from. They all sat down at a long wooden table.

"So, tell me more about these gods. Which one's which?" Archer asked curiously.

"Aratoamin is your Trip and A'maelamin is your T'pol."

"Where did their names come from?" Hoshi inquired.

"As far as we know, that's what they called each other in the old language," Kolar replied.

"The old language?" Travis asked.

"The language this area spoke before they gave us the new language," Kolar explained, then turned back to the Captain. "As the legends go, they appeared out of nowhere one day when our world was in chaos. People were fighting amoungst themselves and there was sickness, ignorance, and intolerance everywhere. Everything was a mess. Those were horrible times. Many would die everyday. But, then they came. They taught the people how to make medicine and stronger buildings. They brought people together in new understanding, riding them of the intolerance. And they formed a new language that everyone could speak, so that we could all communicate and share our knowledge with those around us. They helped us understand new things and make our lives better. But most importantly of all, through example, mostly, they taught us that even people from different races could lo-."

"Kolar, could you tell me what this dish is called?" Travis interupted, suddenly.

"Oh, yes! This is one of our finest foods." Kolar went on to explain about it, leaving the captain looking perplexed.

When all the food was gone, there had been a lot, Kolar rose, smiling as jovially as ever, and said, "It's still early and you may stay as many suncycles as you wish. You are welcome everywhere. As are the rest of your crew. All food is on the house, here and if you wish to buy anything from the market, you may use most things for trade. Now, go, my friends, and enjoy yourselves. If you need me, I'll be in my office.

Then, he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Here's the next chappie. Sorry it took so long. My muse left me. huddles in uncreative corner

But it came back! Yay!

Anyway…Disclaimer thingy: Enterprise doesn't belong to me. (how sad)

The captain stood first and said, "I'll go tell Malcolm and the crew that anyone off duty can come down for shore leave."

He walked out of the building to the shuttle pod to send the transmission.

"Feels like forever since we had shore leave," Travis commented, getting up. Hoshi stood too, and they left to explore the city.

"I guess that leaves us," said Trip. "Why don't you come with me and we can look around."

"I have some work to do," T'pol replied.

"You can do that later, we should go now and breathe the fresh air while we can." Trip begged, bending over her and grinning hopefully.

"I will go to make sure that you don't embarrass yourself," T'pol answered, rising and heading out the door. Trip followed her.

They walked through the bright streets in the late afternoon sun. The buildings were light tan, and many had colorful cloths draped over the windows and doors. Trip breathed in the warm, clean air, gratefully.

"I'd almost forgotten what fresh air felt like," he sighed.

"That seems unlikely," T'pol said.

"You can't say you don't love this place." Trip grinned at her, tilting his head back.

"It is enjoyable," T'pol admitted.

They walked and soon the air was filled with fragrance.

"Do ya' smell that, T'pol? It reminds me of home," Trip sighed, looking around.

They turned the corner and were immediately surrounded by flowers.

Stalls lined both sides of the street and were all selling flowers of many shapes, sizes, and colors. Gaily dressed boys and girls stood in and around the stalls, talking and laughing.

The pair walked slowly down the lane, until Trip stopped in front of a stall.

"You want to buy flowers for your friend?" the girl in the stall asked, giggling lightly.

"Yeah," Trip replied, glancing at T'pol who was standing a few meters away.

"They're on the house, take your pick." The girl grinned, a knowing looking in her eye.

Trip blinked, then went about selecting a few flowers. The girl raised her eyebrows.

"You don't know much about this, let me help," she said, taking the flowers from his hand and selected a few more until there was very beautiful bouquet.

"Thanks, that's cool," Trip commented as the girl handed him the flowers.

"You're very welcome. Have fun Aratoamin," she replied, bowing slightly.

Trip turned and walked to T'pol.

"Here," he said, holding out the flowers to her. " You said you didn't like the smell of humans, so this can help with it."

T'pol looked rather surprised at this sudden gift as she took the bouquet from Trip.

"Thank you," she murmured. The two of them strolled down the road surrounded by flowers. Trip couldn't help but notice that the young men and women would whisper and giggle to each as they passed.

They turned the corner at the end of the street of flowers and found themselves in another lane of flowers, but this time there was jewelry, clothes, food, music, and about a hundred and one other things. Most of the stalls were shaded with large colored cloths. The road was filled with people, young and old, buying and selling their wares. Trip saw a few people from Enterprise, too.

"Hey!" he called spotting Hoshi and Travis, who were looking at a stall filled with books. They walked up to him.

"What have you two been up to?" he asked.

"Shopping and looking at stuff. You?" Travis replied.

"Walking, mostly. What did you buy?"

"That would be telling," Hoshi answered, slyly.

"Huh?" Trip said, bemused.

"There's a cultural festival here starting tomorrow, where friends exchange gifts, and we decided to participate," Travis explained.

"Sounds like fun, what do you think, T'pol?" Trip grinned at her.

"I suppose my opinion would have little effect on your decision," she replied.

"Hey, Sub-commander, I just found some books that you might like," Hoshi said. "Why don't we leave the boys to attempt to do some shopping."

T'pol nodded in agreement and followed Hoshi into the bookstore.

"Well, I guess we should do as the girls say and do some shopping," Trip commented. "What do they accept for payment?"

"You don't know? Then, how did you get the flowers for Sub-Commander T'pol?" Travis asked.

"One of the flower sellers said that they were on the house. She also helped to make the bouquet," Trip replied.

"I guess there are some perks to looking exactly like a local god," Travis said.

They walked amoung the stalls, selecting gifts for the girls and other people. When they paused at a stall that had glass figures, Travis bought one that looked like a beautifully detailed flower blossom.

"It's for Hoshi, to remind her of home, whenever she gets lonely or homesick," he explained.

"Oh," Trip replied. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, she's amazing and is always nice to me," Travis answered. "What about you and T'pol?"

"Huh!" Trip jumped, nearly dropping all his purchases. "Wha- What do you mean?"

"Do you like her?"

"Well-uh-um-I-uh," Trip said, flustered.

"I see." Travis grinned at him.

THERE! HA! I finished this chapter! And only about 3 chapters left! the last one's kinda long. But, don't worry! It's my summer holiday now, so I'll have more time to write!

PLEASE REVIEW! The reviews make me happy!


End file.
